


Gifts Laura Roslin Didn’t Get for People from Present-Day Earth (AKA: “Our” Earth)

by Simply8Steps



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gift Fic, Read at Your Own Risk, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply8Steps/pseuds/Simply8Steps
Summary: The woes and joys of a successful holiday shopping spree.





	Gifts Laura Roslin Didn’t Get for People from Present-Day Earth (AKA: “Our” Earth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedteainthebag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/gifts).



> Originally posted as a Holiday Exchange gift fic for icedteainthebag over at the Rememberlaura community. This was originally posted on 12/29/2010.

Her first dilemma came early on in the holiday shopping season. Indeed, it was nothing so humbum as the raging political and religious debates between the settlers and, well, the already-settled, or the name of the holiday being joyously celebrated. (What was it again that she was supposed to say to these clerks and people? ‘Merry Christmas’, correct? Or wait, there was supposed to be something more politically correct. Darn! She had just read about it in the article the other night while Bill was taking his time brushing his teeth… What was it? Well, hopefully, the press, or whatever does not recognize her while she was out shopping in her sweatpants and faded jean jacket. The last thing she wanted or needed was another debate right before the end of the year.)   
  
Indeed, she had only one question on her mind that first day: which way – brave the cyber world of the internet or brave the crazed crowds of the shopping centers here?   
  
In the end, deciding to do a bit of both for the sake of valour (and to out-brave them all), she entered both the murky waters of internet shopping and good-old-fashioned workout shopping (the walk and hop-to-it kind). Leaving the most difficult for last, her complicated, oh-so-dysfunctional nuclear family, she first went exploring the gigantic, cosmopolitan, all-you-need-to-survive-during-a-sale corporation magnate: Walmart (and Target, but they were side-by-side anyway).   
  
First things first, the Cylons had to be considered (only the ones she knew by name of course, otherwise she’d be broke within moments). Not only because they were now “peaceful” and everything, but it was strangely adorable to see how gung-ho they were about the whole holidays with humans. In fact, she had walked by more than one cylon heavy raider being adjusted to spray paint rather than ammunition. They were going to decorate the exterior of the basestars. Oh joy.   
  
In fact, she checked five (in fact the “Final Five”) off her list right off the bat when she saw the perfect gift in aisle six: snuggies. They were perfect, and in outrageously bright colors and obnoxiously vibrant patterns to boot. It was warm and comfortable for the winter season, and she would venture to guess that many of the more reasonably colored snuggies had been snagged by the early shoppers – not that it would have made a whit of difference to her. She would have bought these anyway. To be honest, she was tired of them being washed out and disappearing into a bright white light every time she had that stupid dream. (Remnants they say… Bah-humbug! They were probably just having fun with watching the game of Marco Polo.)   
  
She saw the brightly decorated tie (flying reindeer and Christmas lights that lit up – battery operated) moments later wandering past the men’s clothing. She knew it was the perfect one for the last remaining Doral.   
  
For Caprica Six, she picked up a light blue yoga mat figuring that she would find it useful when she joined that class she had been talking of. (Inwardly shuddering at the thought of what those positions would require from the person, she decided that mind over matter in this case was beyond even _her_.)  
  
When nothing else obvious came to her on a second circuit in the store, she decided that the other Cylons were going to have to wait for the internet to save them. Ironic.  
  
She picked up various small items along the way for crew members and her own staff members that she had come to know. Several boxes of candy canes and chocolate thin-mints went into the cart to be passed out to the school children at the Colonial schools. Several scented candles and a bottle of scented bath oil joined the bunch – just a little something for herself. Before she knew it, she was heading home with the load.   
  
Best of all, she had found something for Gaius frakking Baltar. Needless to say, he was acting (again) as a rather public face (again) in the midst of all this change and religious controversy (again) and though she was reluctant to admit it, he had become a rather important (self-important, again) liaison to the world at large (which slightly horrified her, once again). At first, she was tempted by a small, engraved, gold-painted mirror that she thought would be quite fitting for him. However, she then remembered the many encounters with him looking into mirrors and running head first into mirrors (indeed – he seemed to also talk to himself a lot with them) and decided the world didn’t need so many more of his ‘incidental oddities’. Instead, she had wandered into the DVD section and saw, to her great joy and surprise, a special package: _Jesus Christ Superstar: the Musical_! By Andrew Lloyd Webber, both film versions from 1973 and 2000 had been digitally remastered and placed in a special holiday package. It was perfect. (Never mind the fact that it was depicting the wrong part of his life that was being celebrated currently.)  
  
When she got home, she hid away the presents before the ‘kids’ could go ransacking through them (not that Lee ever would admit to it), and began to surf through the internet. First again were the remaining cylons. It was easy enough she thought – books. Definitely books. She picked out a book on mysticism for Leoben (it even came with a little crystal ball!), one on physiological anomalies of the human anatomy throughout history for Simon, and a book on the writings and treatises of one Sigmund Freud for Cavil.   
  
Sharon Agathon was a bit more difficult, but she thought that the comforting and cuddly pillow pets seemed appropriate for her and her husband (reasoning aside, she was tired of searching and Hera would surely like them as well). It’d be a good family bonding ritual – cuddling with them.   
  
Remembering Nicky and Hera, she also set up an order for a set of Berenstain Bear books and TY beanie babies. It’d be good to keep them occupied after all. (Never, since the Quorum was stuck into an even smaller conference room on Colonial One following the raptor incident had she ever watched such havoc wrought by children. Her classroom had always been a fun and open but disciplined place, but these two were worse than Fred and George Weasley from those Harry Potter books she and Bill had been working themselves through.)  
  
Finally, that last thought brought her back to the ones she deliberately left for last. Honestly, it wasn’t too difficult since she’d been thinking it through for quite a while now. Kara was due to be back on leave for the holidays, and she was sure that an art set would be a useful outlet for her frustrations. (There was sure to be plenty.) It had always amused her that this would be one of those passions or hobbies that she shared with the girl. A good set of paints, an easel, some canvases in different sizes, or better yet, she could book a gallery wall for her to use, and it’d make a fine present – she hoped.   
  
Lee was a bit more difficult, his interests having bounced around so much in recent years, but she eventually settled on a bound collection of classics – some of the greatest Greek and Roman rhetorics of their times. She immediately placed a hold on them from the used book store in the city to be picked up the next day.  
  
Finally, that left only Bill. There were, of course, the books, but that was not for special occasions. That was always. She was tempted to buy him an electric toothbrush, which had the added benefit of leaving more time for “other things”, but she was reluctant to buy something that he might never use. She remembered the debate they had concerning the idea of electric razors. Laura never knew that he could quite pull off the “my dog got run over” look quite so well. In the end, she settled for something fun – a model Gundam from Japan. It should take him a while to put together, and though not a ship in the traditional sense, it was a rather nice to think of robots that did not have artificial intelligence sometimes. Plus, this particular model required hand painting, and she thought he would enjoy it.   
  
With a few more clicks, she stretched the kinks out of her back and sighed. Finally, objective fulfilled for the day. Now, all she needed was to figure out whether she should get him another present, one that would benefit them both and crawled into bed for a well-deserved nap. 

 

  
Fin.


End file.
